ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Untitled Transformers/DC Universe Crossover
Transformers: New Beginnings is an Upcoming animated show to be created by Man of Action (who created Ben 10, Generator Rex and Ultimate Spider-Man) it will air on the HUB sometime in the near future. Each Autobot and Decepticon has been disigned to match their Generation 1 counterparts. The Show will also incorporate some elements from the Generation 1 series, The Unicron Trilogy, The Live-Action Continuity, and the IDW comics. Story After leaving Cybertron, The Autobots and the Decepticons have raced to search for the AllSpark Crystal and more Energon.. but have crash landed on earth for years, now it is the Present Day and they have reawakened. The Autobots have allied with Spike Witwicky and his Human friends as they keep the Crystal safe and to stop the Decepticons and other villains from threatening Earth and the Universe. Characters Autobots Main *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): Leader of the Autobots & Holder of the Matrix. Retains his Original Colors. Transforms into a Red/Blue Semi-Truck with Trailer. Modeled after his Prime counterpart. *Bumblebee: Autobot Scout & Spike's Guardian. Transforms into a Yellow Toyota Aygo with Black Stripes. Modeled after his Prime counterpart. *Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka): Autobot Weapon Expert & Old Soldier. Transforms into a Hummer H3 with G1 colors. Modeled after his War For Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron counterpart. *Ratchet (Hugh Laurie): Autobot Medic Officer. Transforms into a Toyota Ambulance Truck. Modeled after Gregory House from House M.D. *Jazz (Curtis Armstrong): Autobot Sub-Commander. Transforms into a Porsche Cayman with G1 colors. Modeled after Dan Mandel from Dan Vs. without his jerk like personality. *Blaster (Dee Bradley Baker): Autobot Music Master. Music-Based SUV with G1 colors. Modeled after Ultimate Echo Echo from Ben 10: Alien Force. **Slamdance (John DiMaggio): Minibot Leader. Transforms into a Tank/Fighter Jet with G1 colors. Modeled after Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. **Ramhorn: Rhinoceros/DJ System **Steeljaw: Pit Bull/Amplifier **Wheelie (Richard Horvitz): Transforms into a Orange Cybertronian Car. Modeled after Grey Matter from Ben 10. *Arcee (Grey Delisle): Autobot Field Officer. Transforms into a Pink Cybertronian Car. Modeled after Catwoman from Batman: Arkham City. *Mirage (Dee Bradley Baker): Autobot Spy & Infiltraitor. Transforms into a Ford-GT with G1 colors. Voice patter based off Big Chill from Ben 10: Alien Force, Ultimate Alien & Omniverse. *Wheeljack (Bumper Robinson): Autobot Inventor & Gadgeteer. Transforms into a Sports Car with G1 colors. Modeled after his Animated counterpart. Additional Autobots *Prowl (Jeff Bennett): Autobot Spy & Officer. Transforms into a Earth-Police Car with G1 Colors. Modeled after his Prime counterpart. *Chromia (Jennifer Hale): Female Autobot Warrior. Transforms into a Blue Motorcycle. Modeled after all 6 members of the Winx from Winx Club *Flareup (Ashliegh Ball): Female Autobot Sharpshooter. Transforms into a Orange Pickup Truck. Voice pattern based off Applejack from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. *Override (Nicole Oliver): Female Autobot Racer. Transforms into a Red/White Sports Car. Modeled after Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time. *Blurr (John Moschitta Jr.): Fastest Autobot Alive. Transforms into a Cyan Cybertronian Racer. Modeled after his G1 counterpart. *Hound (Jeremy Shada): Autobot Jungle Warrior & Fauna Expert. Transforms into a Green Jeep Wrangler. Modeled after Finn The Human from Adventure Time. *Hot Shot/Rodomus (Judd Nelson): Autobot Speedster. Transforms into a Hot Rod Sports Car with G1 colors. Modeled after his G1 counterpart. *Bulkhead (Dan Castellneta): Autobot Boduguard. Transforms into a Green ATV Van. Modeled after Homer Simpson from The Simpsons *Perceptor (Matt Smith): Autobot Scientist. Transforms into a Red Half-Track Tank/Mobile Lab. Modeled after the current Doctor from Doctor Who. *Cliffjumper (Nolan North): Autobot Warrior. Transforms into a Red Ford Fiesta. Modeled after his Fall of Cybertron counterpart. *Sea Spray (Tom Kenny): Autobot Scuba Diver. Transforms into a Hovercraft with G1 colors. Modeled after Spongebob from Spongebob Squarepants *Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): Autobot Guardian. Transforms into a Autobot Starship (The Ark). Modeled after his War For Cybertron counterpart. The Wreckers *Ultra Magnus - HEMTT Truck with G1 colors *Springer - Helicopter/M1117 Truck *Roadbuster - Weaponized Green Race Car *Topspin - Weaponized Navy/White Race Car *Leadfoot - Weaponized Red Race Car Dinobots *Grimlock - Mechanical Tyrannosaurus *Slug - Mechanical Triceratops *Swoop - Mechanical Pteranodon *Snarl - Mechanical Stegosaurus *Sludge - Mechanical Apatosaurus Aerialbots/Superion *Silverbolt *Air Raid *Breakaway *Skydive *Slingshot *Wreck-Gar - Mobile Trash Compactor Decepticons *The Fallen - Cybertronian Destroyer *Megatron - Transforms into a White/Purple Futuristic Tank *Starscream - Transforms into a F-15 Eagle with G1 colors *Shockwave - Transforms into a Purple Cybertronian Jet Fighter *Soundwave - Transforms into a Music-based SUV with G1 Colors **Laserbeak - Condor/V Flying Electric Guitar **Ratbat - Bat/Keytar **Ravage - Panther/Turntable fm. **Rumble - Blue Robot/Boombox **Frenzy - Red Robot/Boombox *Blitzwing - Transforms into a M1-Abrams Tank/Sukhoi SU-35 Jet *Astrotrain - Purple Cybertronian Train/Space Craft *Sideways - Transforms into a Purple Motorcycle *Thundercracker - Cyan F-15 Eagle *Skywarp - Purple/Black F-15 Eagle *Slipstream - Transforms into a F-16 Falcon with Animated colors *Demolishor - Transforms into a Missle Carrier Tank *Blackout - Transforms into a dark navy MH-53 helicopter *Cyclonus - Violet Cybertronian Jet Fighter *Scourge - Blue Cybertronian Hover Craft *Trypticon - Cybertronian Starship (The Nemesis) *Lockdown - Green/Black gothic Muscle Car *Barricade - Black/Purple Earth-Style Police Car *Lugnut - Bomber Aircraft *Oil Slick - Chopper Motorcycle *Scorponok - Giant Scorpion Insecticons *Sharpshot - Mechanical Stag Beetle *Hardshell - Mechanical Japanese-Rhinoceros Beetle *Kickback - Mechanical Grasshopper Constructicons/Devastator *Scrapper - Green Scoop Loader *Scavenger - Green Excavator *Long Haul - Green Dump Truck *Hightower - Green Crawler Crane *Mixmaster - Green Cement Truck *Bonecrusher - Green Bulldozer Stunticons/Menasor *Motormaster - Mack Titan Truck *Breakdown - Navy/White custom Racer *Dead End - Red Custom Racer *Wild Rider - Purple Race Car *Drag Strip - Yellow Formula-1 Racer Combaticons/Bruticus *Onslaught - Anti-Air Craft Truck *Vortex - Apache Helicopter *Blast Off - Air-Jet Fighter *Brawl - Green Double-Barrell Tank *Swindle - H1 Hummer with G1 colors Others *Unicron - Primus' Brother, The Universal Chaos Bringer who transforms into a moon. He devours other planets in order to survive and substain himself. Voice Cast *Frank Welker - Megatron, Devastator *Steven Blum - Starscream, Sludge *Issac C. Singleton, Jr. - Soundwave *Gregg Berger - Grimlock, Silverbolt *Nolan North - Demolishor, Breakdown, Snarl *John DiMaggio - Wheeljack, Slug, Brawl, Leadfoot, Lockdown *Troy Baker - Wild Rider, Blackout, Hardshell *Rob Paulson - Powerglide *Chris Cox - Roadbuster, Astrotrain *Fred Tatasciore - Trypticon, Scourge, Metroplex *Khary Payton - Long Haul *Roger Craig Smith - Springer, Barricade *James Arnold Taylor - Shockwave, Air Raid, Sideways, The Fallen *Laura Bailey - Slipstream, Drag Strip *Travis Willingham - Scrapper, Superion *Tom Kenny - Swoop, Mixmaster *Crispin Freeman - Blitzwing, Cyclonus *Graham McTavish - Thundercracker, Brawn *Xander Berkeley - Ultra Magnus, Onslaught *James Sie - Breakaway, Lugnut, Oil Slick *Diedrich Bader - Scavenger, Vortex *Dee Bradley Baker - Skywarp, Hightower, Menasor, Swindle, Scorponok *Bill Faggerblakke - Bonecrusher *Bumper Robinson - Kickback, Rumble, Frenzy, Dead End *Alexander Polinsky - Sharpshot, Slingshot *Tom Kane - Blast Off *Phil LaMarr - Bruticus *Andrew W.K. - Wreck-Gar *Clancy Brown - Unicron, Motormaster Category:Transformers series Category:TV Animation Category:Shows on the Hub Category:Hasbro Category:American Anime Shows